Back to the future
by StratoGott
Summary: Sirius tombe à travers l'arche dans la salle de la mort, mais Harry a récupéré un retourneur de temps... et les paradoxes, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? One-Shot


Résumé : Sirius tombe à travers l'arche dans la salle de la mort, mais Harry a récupéré un retourneur de temps... attention aux paradoxes !

* * *

Back to the Future

* * *

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, vidé émotionnellement. Non seulement son parrain venait de mourir, mais le poids de la prophétie qui le liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisait de plus en plus sentir sur ses épaules. Et ce littéralement car, en arrivant devant un banc, il fut pris du besoin de s'asseoir. Le Survivant resta ainsi quelques instants sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit un objet métallique contre sa poitrine. Intrigué, il passa sa main dans son col et retira un pendentif qu'il se mit à examiner. La mémoire lui revint en voyant l'objet : un des retourneurs de temps subtilisé dans le département des mystères. Il se mit à penser à sa troisième année et à la seule fois où il avait utilisé un tel objet. Il se souvint avoir sauvé Buck, puis Sirius... sauver Sirius !

Harry se leva et remit son pendentif à la va-vite sous ses vêtements. Sa décision était prise ! Il se devait de sauver son parrain !

* * *

Le jeune homme passa devant l'infirmerie sur son trajet et décida de voir si ses amis allaient bien. Il entra et, après avoir promis d'être bref à l'infirmière, alla se rendre au chevet de ses compagnons d'infortunes qui le saluèrent en le voyant. Neville et Luna étaient déjà remis sur pied et discutaient avec Ginny qui, bien que remise, se voyait dans l'obligation de passer la nuit sur place. Ron arborait encore les stigmates de son aventure, mais il assura à son ami qu'il allait bien avant de demander à Neville d'aller chercher son échiquier.

Enfin, Harry se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione et vit que son amie était couverte de bandages. Il grimaça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je serais bientôt sur pied, lui assura-t-elle. Tu sais que madame Pomfresh fait des miracles.

- Si seulement tout était si facile que ça, avoua Harry en empoignant l'artéfact temporel à travers ses vêtements. Il y a des blessures qui ne peuvent pas se guérir.

- Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour ce qui est arrivé ce soir, Harry, mais ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non, insista la jeune fille. Tout ceux qui étaient là ce soir avaient le choix ! J'ai choisi de venir, alors que tu voulais y aller seul !

- Peut-être, soupira Harry.

- Arrête de torturer ! On ne peut plus rien y faire, maintenant.

- Et si on pouvait ? demanda le jeune homme en relâchant sa prise sur le retourneur de temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, avant de remarquer la chaîne dorée qui dépassait du pull de son ami. Harry, tu n'as quand même pas... ?

- On l'a déjà fait une fois, Hermione, pourquoi pas deux ?

- Harry, tu ne peux pas remonter dans le temps pour changer les choses, expliqua la jeune fille en chuchotant. Je sais que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, mais si tu provoquais un paradoxe ?

- Un paradoxe ?

- Oui ! Imagine que tu reviens dans le passé et que tu changes tellement les choses que ce n'est plus la peine de les changer ?

- Alors, j'aurais réussi, non ? répondit Harry, ne comprenant visiblement pas où son amie voulait en venir.

- Non ! Car s'il n'y a plus rien à changer, tu ne remontes pas dans le passé, ce qui fait que tout redevient comme avant ! Et si tout redevient comme avant, tu retournes dans le passé, etc. La boucle est sans fin, ce qui fait que l'univers est bloqué et que le temps ne s'écoule plus !

- Et ?

- Et l'univers est figé ! détruit ! soupira Hermione, visiblement exaspérée. Harry, promet-moi de ne pas l'utiliser...

- Hermione...

- Promet-le moi !

- Je te le promets, accorda le jeune homme avant de s'en aller, la mine déconfite.

* * *

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, Harry n'avait aucune intention de tenir sa promesse. Mais le jeune homme, armé de cette mise en garde, se résolut quand même à faire un crochet par la bibliothèque pour affiner son plan.

Deux heures plus tard, il retourna dans son dortoir et fouilla dans sa valise. Il en sortit une petite fiole de verre et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il emprunta le balais de Ron (le sien ayant été confisqué plus tôt dans l'année) et se recouvrit de la cape avant de sortir le retourneur de temps et de l'activer.

* * *

Une fois dans le passé, Harry se mit immédiatement en route pour Londres, armé du balais de son ami. Quant il arriva au ministère, il s'aperçut très vite qu'il était en avance et décida de se mettre en embuscade à côté de la prophétie. Bientôt, les mangemorts arrivèrent et se mirent en place. Le jeune homme dut se retenir d'utiliser son invisibilité à son avantage et de leur envoyer quelques sortilèges bien sentis.

De longues minutes passèrent et son double arriva enfin, accompagné de ses amis, et la bataille éclata. Le groupe d'élèves se dispersa et Harry profita de la confusion pour se faufiler vers l'arche, car suivre le combat sans intervenir devenait insupportable.

Harry vit le passé se dérouler devant ses yeux. Tout se passait exactement comme la première fois. Le nez cassé de Neville, la prophétie qui volait en éclat, l'arrivée des renforts. Bientôt, Sirius fut frappé par le sortilège de Bellatrix et le jeune homme réagit en lançant un sortilège d'attraction sur son parrain qui changea légèrement de direction et percuta lourdement le montant en pierre de l'arche et se retrouva au sol, inanimé.

Lupin se précipita pour lui porter secours et le Harry du passé se mit à la poursuite de la coupable. Le Harry du futur, quant à lui, regarda avec appréhension son ami lycanthrope porter les premiers soins à son parrain. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux, mais paraissait désorienté et avait une vilaine plaie à l'arrière de la tête. Le Survivant relâcha sa respiration et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il était temps de retourner au château.

* * *

Harry dût utiliser de nouveau son retourneur de temps, car le retour en balais prit beaucoup plus de temps que celui de son double qui voyageait en portauloin. Il se retrouva assis, invisible, sur le même banc qu'il avait utilisé deux voyages dans le temps plus tôt. Devant lui, son double passa sans s'arrêter. Voyant que le passé avait été bien modifié, il lança un stupéfix dans le dos de son jumeau et celui-ci tomba au sol.

Grimaçant devant sa propre chute sur le sol en pierre, le Harry du futur se leva et porta son double jusqu'au banc où il le posa à côté de lui en position assise. Il sortit la fiole de sa poche et posa l'extrémité de sa baguette contre la tempe de son voisin.

- Espérons que vais y arriver, murmura-t-il, avant de tirer la baguette vers lui, un liquide blanc, vaporeux, accroché au bout.

Il posa délicatement le souvenir des évènements de la nuit dans la fiole et la refermera. Il tourna ensuite la baguette vers sa propre tempe et recommença le processus une seconde fois, avant d'injecter son souvenir dans la tête de son double. Il se leva, fit quelque pas et réanima son autre lui.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se frotta la tête. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être fait mal à cet endroit pendant le combat, pourtant... Il soupira longuement et sentit un objet métallique contre sa poitrine. Intrigué, il passa sa main dans son col et retira un pendentif qu'il se mit à examiner. La mémoire lui revint en voyant l'objet : un des retourneurs de temps subtilisé dans le département des mystères. Il se mit à penser à sa troisième année et à la seule fois où il avait utilisé un tel objet. Il se souvint avoir sauvé Buck, puis Sirius... sauver Sirius !

Harry se leva et remit son pendentif à la va-vite sous ses vêtements. Sa décision était prise ! Il se devait de sauver son parrain !

Non loin de là, une figure invisible le regarda s'éloigner d'un air satisfait. Voldemort avait déjà perdu la guerre, il ne le savait pas encore, c'est tout...

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Je travaille depuis un mois sur un autre projet et j'ai du mal à le compléter (je suis à 50% du scénario et 25% de l'écriture finale). Par contre, cette histoire est sortie de mon esprit en à peine 15 minutes et, deux heures plus tard, était finie d'être écrite...

Ne pas chercher à comprendre...


End file.
